Morning Drag
by LTP-girl
Summary: Mike is dragged into work early one morning, much to the dismay of his date from the night before.


**This is another out of those out of field, or should I say courtroom, experimental fics;-) Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law & Order_ and its characters.

Rating: T, for language and themes

Spoilers: "Zero"

Morning Drag

By LTP-girl

Carly made her way into the kitchen where she found Mike dressed for work and preparing breakfast at the stove.

He glanced up at her, the rings of Saturn in his eyes at the sight of her with her hair all tousled from the night before, and dressed in one of his blue shirts. He cleared his throat, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "Morning," he greeted, watching her approach him with a self-accomplished grin reaching from ear to ear. "How'd you sleep?"

She swung her arms around his waist and planted a soft kiss on his rosy cheek. "Quite well, thank you, no thanks to you," she replied chuckling, sliding her fingers through his hair. "Mmm, last night was fun."

He returned the gesture, kissing her forehead. "It certainly was."He parted from her and turned his attention back to the stove. He glanced up at her once again. "You look like you've had the roll around in the barn with the stable boy."

Her voice turned low, and her eyes slightly seductive. "More like the rough and tumble in the interrogation room at Riker's with New York's hottest prosecutor," she replied mischievously. "God, you had better be careful in the courtroom today, with all those female jurors staring at you while you give your summation."

He laughed, not knowing how to take what he found to be a compliment. "Well, thank you," he replied, sounding flattered.

Her eyes glanced over at the simmering pan Mike was standing over. "What smells so good?"

"Pancakes." He removed the pancakes from the pan and dished them up on the china plates placed on the counter. He felt his blackberry vibrate in his pocket and retrieved it. "I'm sorry kitten, I've got to take this."

Carly took set at the kitchen table, admiring the domesticity of it all. "I don't see why your ex-wife ever left you."

"Careful with that info, not even Connie or Jack know I have an estranged ex-wife. Or that I have a daughter in college, not to mention, that I was in a relationship with a male partner for three years." Mike answered his blackberry. "Mike Cutter."

"Hey Mike, it's Connie. I'm ringing to let you know that the defence for the Harlem case has just produced knew evidence and that this case will most likely go to acquittal. You need to come to the office right away."

Mike glanced over at Carly, who was sitting there patiently, waiting for him to finish the call. He hesitated for a moment. "I-I can't. I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Mike! Judge Laramie is making his adjudication this afternoon. We need to prepare for this."

Mike sighed with frustration. "Okay, okay, tell Jack and Defence Attorney Schmidt I'll be there as soon as possible."

There was a pause before she spoke. "_She's_ there isn't she?"

"Who."

"Don't play stupid Mike, we all know you feel sorry for Carly, and that you finally took her up on her advances last week," Connie retorted indignantly. "You just can't resist a helpless, redundant blonde, who graduated mid-range from a second-rate law school, can you Mr Cutter?"

Mike couldn't help but detect the envy seething in Connie's tone. _Jealous, jealous. _Although he had to admit, that snide remark she had made regarding his age hit him pretty hard, more than he cared to realize at the time. He looked briefly at his reflection in the microwave door to check for any new grey hairs that may have appeared over night. "Look, Connie, I'm not going to dignify that comment with an answer," he replied tersely, agitated by her sudden intrusive interest in his personal life. "I'll be there as soon as I can, see you in half an hour." He hung up the receiver, and slid his blackberry in his pocket.

"Got to head to the office a little earlier than expected, Mike?" Carly asked, tilting her head to the side inquisitively.

He stood with his hands on his hips. "Yeah, you could say that. I'm sorry Carly," he apologised sincerely, reaching for his coat and scarf which were hanging on the coat rack by the front door of his apartment. "We'll have to do breakfast another time."

Carly stared down at the floor, seeming a little discouraged. "T-t-that's okay, Mike. You do what you have to do," she answered understandingly. "You go. We don't want the both of us lining up for unemployment." She reached over the table for the newspaper and flicked the pages for the jobs section.

"I'm sorry Carly, it comes with the job," He explained, retrieving his briefcase as he stood in the doorway. "Italian good for tonight?"

"Sure thing," she answered. "You know I'll be here."

He flashed her a warm smile, and then left, letting the door swing closed with a creek.

The end.

**(Sorry to all of you who hate the idea of Mike getting with Carly, but I just had to try this, lol)**

**Comments most welcome:-D**


End file.
